


Pokonać nieśmiałość

by Martynax



Series: dom dziecka [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— W porządku — mruczy Harry i oblizuje dolną wargę. <br/>Louis łapie go za dłoń i ciągnie w stronę pokoju, mając nadzieję, że wzięcie prysznica przed uroczystością w szkole było wystarczające, żeby móc się teraz kochać. W pokoju pachnie płynem do płukania tkanin i jest tak czystko jak nigdy, co oczywiście Harry zauważa. <br/>— Czy próbujesz mnie uwieść, Louisie Tomlinson? — pyta, unosząc kąciki ust do góry. <br/>— Działa? — odpowiada Louis, unosząc na niego brew, chociaż wcale nie czuje się tak pewnie i chyba to widać, ponieważ Harry przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w czoło. <br/>— Ty na mnie działasz — mówi po chwili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokonać nieśmiałość

— Louis Tomlinson!  
Louis wygładza szybko swoją koszulkę, biorąc głęboki wdech i idzie na środek sali, żeby odebrać swój dyplom ukończenia liceum. Wciąż nie wierzy, że udało mu się skończyć szkołę i to z całkiem dobrymi ocenami. Co prawda mogłyby być lepsze, ale i tak jest nieźle, bo zaczął przykładać się dopiero na cztery miesiące przed końcem roku. Jest za to pewien, że poszło mu świetnie na egzaminach i już nie może doczekać się wyników. Nigdy nie sądził, że życie zaprowadzi go gdzieś dalej, a teraz ma przed sobą perspektywę mieszkania ze swoim chłopakiem i pójście na studia.   
Podchodzi do swojej wychowawczyni i ściska jej dłoń, odwzajemniając jej szeroki uśmiech.   
— Jestem z ciebie dumna, Louis — mówi kobieta ciepło, poklepując go po ramieniu.   
— Dziękuję — odpowiada Louis, spuszczając głowę, gdy czuje rumieniec na policzkach. Nie nawykł jeszcze do słuchania pochwał i komplementów.   
Kiedy zbliża się do księgi, żeby zrobić w niej wpis, unosi głowę i rozgląda się po tłumie uczniów i rodziców, którzy przyszli na uroczystość zakończenia roku. Na jego twarzy pojawia się ogromny uśmiech, kiedy dostrzega Harry’ego, Liama, Nialla i Zayna stojących prawie przy wyjściu i obserwujących go z wyrazami dumy na twarzy. Louis szybko składa podpis i pędzi w kierunku swojego miejsca. Chciałby, aby uroczystość już skończyła. Mają iść z chłopcami na obiad i coś wypić, żeby uczcić tę okazję.   
Mija ponad pół godziny, nim wreszcie dyrektor pozwala im się rozejść do domów z najlepszymi życzeniami na przyszłość i Louis zrywa się ze swojego miejsca, pędząc do wyjścia. Nie zważając na nic, rzuca się Harry’emu w objęcia i całuje go miękko w usta.   
— Gratulacje, skarbie — mówi chłopak, błyskając w jego stronę zębami.   
Nie ma czasu nic odpowiedzieć, ponieważ zostaje przyciągnięty do uścisku z Niallem, który promienieje jak cholerne słońce. Irlandczyk zawsze kiedy się z czegoś cieszy jest tak przy tym oczywisty, że to czasami boli. Następnie Louis wymienia uściski z Zaynem i Liamem, nim wychodzą z budynku szkoły, chcąc uciec przed dziwnymi spojrzeniami, które są posyłane w ich stronę przez resztę ludzi. Louis przypuszcza, że to dlatego, że dwie męskie pary trzymają się za ręce, łamiąc jakieś pieprzone tabu.   
Obiad mija im na śmianiu się, przedrzeźnianiu i rozmawianiu o głupotach. Louis uwielbia spędzać z nimi czas, ponieważ teraz jest już w stanie nadążyć za żartami, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co było na początku. Nie rumieni się już nawet na wspomnienie tego, jak naszedł Nialla i Zayna w kompromitującej pozycji na kanapie, więc przestali mu z tego powodu dokuczać.   
A wspominając o seksie, to Louis ma wielkie plany na dzisiejszy wieczór, które zamierza wprowadzić w życie, gdy tylko wrócą z Harrym do mieszkania. Niall ma jutro od rana zajęcia, więc nie mogą go wykopać do Zayna, dlatego Louis zmienił u siebie prześcieradła i posprzątał całe mieszkanie. Czuje się głupio, że zaplanował sobie swój pierwszy raz, ale jeśli miałby zostawić sprawy w rękach Harry’ego, to nie doszliby do seksu przez następną dekadę.   
Co prawda przed ostatni miesiąc raczej mało się widywali, obaj skupieni na uczeniu się do egzaminów, Harry miał też sporo pracy w weekendy, ponieważ zaczął się maj, a co za tym idzie, śluby. Dlatego dzielili między sobą wspaniałe obciągania i gorące sesje całowania, Louis naprawdę nie ma na co narzekać.   
Jednak dzisiaj uznał, że jest idealny dzień na uprawianie seksu. Obaj są jutro wolni, nie mają żadnych zmartwień i to chwila jak każda dobra. Poza tym Louis naprawdę marzy, żeby wreszcie poczuć w sobie Harry’ego. Wstydzi się przyznać nawet sam przed sobą, że chce tego tak mocno, bo liczy na to, że Harry pozwoli mu później być tym „na górze”. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, ale myśl o wsuwaniu się w Harry’ego wywołuje u niego natychmiastowe erekcje. Wie, że to dziwne, ponieważ jest mniejszy od swojego chłopaka, mniej doświadczony i mniej pewny siebie, ale nie potrafi przestać o tym myśleć. W Harrym jest coś takiego, że łatwo daje się prowadzić. Kiedy się całują, czasami pozwala Louisowi przejąć kontrolę i staje się dziwnie… uległy, rozluźniając całe ciało i skamląc cicho za każdym razem, kiedy Louis ciągnie go za kosmyk włosów albo gryzie jego wargi. Jednak Louis nigdy nie odważyłby się uprawiać z nim seksu, kiedy sam najpierw nie poczuje, jak to jest być pieprzonym. Uważa, że lepiej doświadczyć czegoś samemu, żeby mieć pojęcie, co czuje druga osoba i jakieś odniesienie do tego, co samemu się lubi.   
Kiedy chłopcy proponują pójście na piwo, Louis podrywa głowę znad talerza, w który gapił się przez ostatnie pięć minut.   
— Co? — pyta lekko rozkojarzony.   
— Pytaliśmy, czy idziemy jeszcze na piwo — powtarza Zayn, wywracając na niego oczami.   
— Och, um — wykrztusza Louis, drapiąc się po udzie. — Może jutro?   
Nie ma pojęcia, jak odmówić, bez zdradzania swoich planów. Zayn unosi na niego brew.   
— Jesteś zmęczony? — pyta, a w jego głosie słychać dokuczliwe nuty.   
— Straszliwie — kłamie Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i mając nadzieję, że chłopak załapie o co chodzi.   
Niall jest tym, który kaszle w swoją pięść, mówiąc:   
— Kłamstwo.   
Louis czuje, jak Harry sięga pod stół i ściska delikatnie jego udo, więc zerka na niego, posyłając mu mały uśmiech.   
— Myślcie sobie co chcecie — mówi wreszcie, pokazując im środkowy palec. — Nie idziemy dzisiaj na piwo. Chciałem spędzić wieczór tylko z Harrym.   
— Nie chcemy więcej wiedzieć — wtrąca szybko Liam, zakrywając usta Niallowi, który szykował się do jakiegoś komentarza. Niebieskie oczy blondyna błyszczą psotnie, kiedy gapi się na Louisa. — I zakończy temat. Pójdziemy coś wypić jutro.   
Boże, pobłogosław duszę Liama Payna, właśnie uratował Louisa od naprawdę niewygodnej rozmowy. Zayn parska lekko i najwyraźniej nagle wszyscy wiedzą, co Louis ma w głowie, ale nikt nic nie mówi, gdy zmieniają temat na najnowszy film Disneya. Jedynie Harry ściska mocniej jego udo, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy i szczerzy się, próbując zasłonić włosami. Louis jest zakochany w głupku.   
Kiedy wreszcie docierają do mieszkania, jest kłębkiem nerwów. Stara się zgrywać pewnego siebie i nie stresować za bardzo, ale to nie takie proste, kiedy ma się w planach uprawiać po raz pierwszy seks. Co prawda Harry już pieprzył go palcami ze cztery razy, dochodząc do momentu, gdzie bez problemu wsuwał trzy, ale Louis ma wrażenie, że teraz wszystko będzie inaczej.   
Rzuca swoją bluzę na kanapę i odkłada świadectwo ukończenia szkoły na stolik, nim odwraca się do Harry’ego, który stoi w progu salonu, opierając się o ścianę. Ma na sobie koszulę w czerwono-niebieskie wzorki, z guzikami odpiętymi gdzieś do połowy, więc jego sutki jak zawsze są na widoku i Louis czuje, jak zasycha mu w gardle. Rumieni się też odrobinę pod uważnym spojrzeniem swojego chłopaka i przestępuje z nogi na nogę.   
— Chcesz coś do picia? — pyta wreszcie.   
— Możesz nalać mi soku, a ja pójdę szybko do łazienki, okej?   
— Jasne — mówi Louis, machając na niego dłonią, gdy przechodzi przez malutki salonik i kieruje się do lodówki.   
W kuchni opiera głowę o chłodną ścianę i bierze dwa głębokie wdechy, powtarzając sobie, że jest głupi i nie ma czym się stresować. To tylko seks. Nalewa soku do szklanki i szybko kieruje się do salonu, gdzie kładzie ją na stoliku. Siada na kanapie i nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że pociera swoje uda, dopóki ciepła dłoń nie opada na jego rękę.   
— Denerwujesz się czymś — stwierdza Harry, siadając obok niego. Obaj wiedzą z jakiego powodu, ale chłopak daje mu możliwość wybrnięcia z tego na swój sposób.   
Louis oblizuje wargi, nim sięga po sok pomarańczowy i upija łyk.   
— Przyniosłeś mi sok i go wypijasz? — pyta Harry, śmiejąc się.   
Rumieniec pojawia się na policzkach Louisa, ale ten wywraca oczami, podsuwając szklankę Harry’emu. Kiedy chłopak wypija duszkiem resztę napoju i odkłada puste szkło na stolik, Louis nie marnuje czasu i przyciąga go do pocałunku. Wciąż nie przepada za rozmowami, choć przyzwyczaił się do nich przez ten czas, od kiedy jest z Harrym. Mimo wszystko zdecydowanie woli działać.   
Harry mruczy lekko przy jego ustach, ale nie protestuje, oddając pocałunek. Nie zajmuje im długo, żeby ocierać o siebie języki i sapać lekko w swoje usta. Louis przez chwilę namyśla się nad wdrapaniem na kolana Harry’ego, ale chwili odsuwa się od niego, wiedząc, że lepiej, aby już na samym początku przenieśli to do sypialni. Właśnie dlatego to proponuje.   
— W porządku — mruczy Harry i oblizuje dolną wargę.   
Louis łapie go za dłoń i ciągnie w stronę pokoju, mając nadzieję, że wzięcie prysznica przed uroczystością w szkole było wystarczające, żeby móc się teraz kochać. W pokoju pachnie płynem do płukania tkanin i jest tak czystko jak nigdy, co oczywiście Harry zauważa.   
— Czy próbujesz mnie uwieść, Louisie Tomlinson? — pyta, unosząc kąciki ust do góry.   
— Działa? — odpowiada Louis, unosząc na niego brew, chociaż wcale nie czuje się tak pewnie i chyba to widać, ponieważ Harry przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w czoło.   
— Ty na mnie działasz — mówi po chwili.   
Louis uśmiecha się, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej, co sprawia, że jego usta znajdują się centymetry od sutków Harry’ego i to podsuwa mu pomysł. Bez zbędnych ceregieli owija wokół prawego sutka usta i trąca go językiem, co wyrywa z gardła Harry’ego syknięcie. Louis odsuwa się od niego i pochyla mocniej, ułatwiając sobie zadanie, gdy liże językiem twardy guzek i ssie go w ustach, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach chłopaka.   
— Lou — wzdycha Harry, wsuwając palce w jego miękkie włosy. Zaczyna drapać go paznokciami po głowie, zachęcając do dalszych działań i Louis szybko zaczyna odpinać pozostałe guziki w jego koszuli. Kiedy materiał zwisa luźno po bokach, unosi ręce i spycha go w dół ramion Harry’ego. — Przechodzisz szybko do rzeczy.   
Louis gryzie go w odpowiedzi w sutek, sprawiając, że chłopak podskakuje, sycząc cicho. Koszula opada na podłogę i Louis odsuwa się, ponieważ zaczynają boleć go plecy, po czym w mrugnięciu oka zostaje popchnięty na łóżko — nie jest duże, ale zdecydowanie wygodniejsze niż kanapa, no i Louis schował pod poduszką kondomy i nawilżacz.   
Układa się wygodniej na środku, spoglądając wyczekująco na Harry’ego, który jest właśnie w trakcie pozbywania się spodni i skarpetek. Zostaje tylko w szarych bokserkach, które wypycha na wpół twardy penis i Louis oblizuje usta, wiercąc się odrobinę. Harry posyła mu uśmieszek, nim wskakuje na łóżko, układając swoje ciało na jego. Ich usta łączą się w kolejnym pocałunku, który zaczyna się słodko i powoli, a po kilku sekundach zmienia w brudny i mokry, kiedy Louis jęczy, wyginając się pod Harrym. Ma nadzieję, że to da mu wskazówkę do dotknięcia Louisa w bardziej seksualny sposób, co chłopak robi, kiedy tylko kończy ssać język Louisa w swoich ustach.   
Przesuwa się pocałunkami w dół jego szyi, liżąc ją i gryząc, gdy wciska dłoń między ich ciała i jedną ręką zaczyna odpinać guziki białej, wyjściowej koszuli Louisa. Skubie zębami ciepłą skórę, łagodząc ugryzienia pociągnięciami języka i Louis czuje się absolutnie cudownie. Uwielbia, kiedy Harry zajmuje się nim w ten sposób, poświęcając mu całą swoją uwagę.   
Nawet nie wie kiedy, jego koszula się całkowicie rozpięta, a Harry zsuwa się z pocałunkami w dół jego klatki piersiowej, poświęcając sporo uwagi sutkom. Louis nie ma na tym punkcie jakiejś obsesji, ale Harry kocha obsypywać jego ciało pocałunkami, nim przejdą do czegoś większego.   
Louis nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed wsunięciem dłoni w jego włosy i popchnięciem głowy Harry’ego w dół, gdy chłopak liże jego pępek, uparcie nie dochodząc do paska spodni. Harry chichocze cicho, skubiąc skórę na jego brzuchu i spoglądając na niego w górę z małym uśmieszkiem.   
— Jest coś, czego chcesz? — pyta, a jego głos jest lekko ochrypły.   
— Nie drażnij się ze mną, dupku — mówi Louis, pociągając go za włosy.   
Powieki Harry’ego lekko opadają, ale nie zamykają się całkowicie, gdy wciąż patrzy mu w oczy.   
— Powiedz mi, czego chcesz — powtarza uparcie Harry, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc.   
Louis mruży na niego oczy.   
— Rozbierz mnie — rozkazuje, powstrzymując chęć dziecinnego założenia rąk na piersi. Czemu Harry musi być taki trudny we współpracy? Wszystko miało pójść gładko i idealnie, gdzie będą sobie wzajemnie czytać w myślach i Louis nie będzie musiał prosić się o to, co chce.   
— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem — mówi chłopak poważnie, puszczając mu oczko i zabiera się do rozpinania spodni Louisa. Ściąga je w dół nóg razem z bokserkami, zostawiając Louisa tylko w skarpetkach i koszuli. — Czytałem, że skarpetki pomagają w osiągnięciu orgazmu.   
— Harry — jęczy Louis, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. — Musisz to robić?   
Harry chichocze, całując jego udo, nim szybko zdejmuje mu skarpetki. Louis nie ma nawet szans otworzyć oczu, gdy nagle czuje mokry, gorący język przesuwający się od nasady jego penisa aż po czubek. Harry wciska koniuszek języka do dziurki na końcu jego penisa, zlizując stamtąd kropelkę spermy i Louis bierze drżący oddech, czując, jakby temperatura w pokoju skoczyła o kilkanaście stopni w górę. Chłopak owija usta wokół główki jego kutasa i zasysa ją głębiej, śliniąc się obficie dla lepszego poślizgu. Nie zatrzymuje się dopóki penis nie uderza w tył jego gardła, po czym zasysa policzki, przykładając język płasko do trzonu.   
Louis jęczy wysoko, drgając pod nim, ale nie pchając biodrami, ponieważ nie chce go zakrztusić. Bezmyślnie gładzi się po brzuchu, raz po raz szczypiąc swoje sutki, gdy Harry ssie go energicznie, poruszając głową z góry na dół. Raz po raz zahacza go również zębami, wyrywając z ust Louisa ciche syknięcia, a kiedy Louis zaczyna czuć, jak gorąco w jego podbrzuszu się kumuluje, sięga po poduszkę, wyciągając stamtąd lubrykant.   
Klepie delikatnie głowę Harry’ego, żeby ten zwrócił na niego uwagę i chłopak to _robi_. Wciąż trzymając penisa w swoich ustach, unosi spojrzenie, nawiązując z Louisem kontakt wzrokowy. Jego usta są obscenicznie rozciągnięte wokół kutasa, mając absolutnie cudowną, czerwoną barwę, a oczy lekko załzawione.   
Louis podtyka mu drżącą ręką nawilżacz, starając się nie dojść właśnie w tej sekundzie. Harry daje radę uśmiechnąć się wokół niego i Louis skamle, wypychając biodra. Chłopak bierze od niego butelkę i zamyka oczy, powracając do obciągania mu. W tym samym czasie odrzuca zakrywkę od lubrykantu na podłogę i wylewa go sobie na palce, rozgrzewając przez chwilę. Louis ulegle rozkłada nogi, robiąc mu więcej miejsca i Harry mruczy z aprobatą wokół niego, dotykając palcami jego wejścia.   
— Tak — szepcze Louis, wplatając obie dłonie we włosy Harry’ego i wypychając w jego stronę biodra.   
Sapie miękko, kiedy Harry wsuwa w niego jeden palec, nie zatrzymując się, dopóki kostki pozostałych nie stykając się z pośladkami Louisa. Porusza nim lekko, kręcąc małe kółka, które rozluźniają Louisa, w krótkim czasie pozwalając mu dołączyć drugi palec. Louis jest ciasny, ponieważ ostatni raz robili to ze dwa tygodnie temu, ale stara się oddychać równo i miarowo, żeby być jak najbardziej zrelaksowanym.   
Harry ssie go mocno, nim z ostatnim kocim liźnięciem, odsuwa się i siada na kolanach między nogami Louisa. Louis unosi lekko głowę z poduszki, spoglądając na niego i skamle cicho, widząc, jak jego kutas wypycha i moczy szary materiał bokserek. Wciąż ma na sobie koszulę, więc podpiera się na łokciach, co sprawia, że tylko ciaśniej zaciska się wokół palców Harry’ego. Nieporadnie wyciąga ramiona z rękawów, a kiedy wreszcie mu się udaje, rzuca materiał na podłogę. Harry posyła mu uśmiech, nim zaczyna wsuwać i wysuwać z niego palce, co wywołuje u Louisa głośne skamlenie. Kostki jego palców czasami pocierają prostatę Louisa, przez co penis Louisa poskakuje żałośnie, sącząc się kropelkami spermy.   
I wszystko jest w porządku, dopóki Harry nie zaczyna potrząsać swoją ręką, wytwarzając wibracje, gdy wciska palce w Louisa najgłębiej jak może. Louis wygina się pod nim, oblewając potem i jęczy nieskładne:   
— Proszę, pieprz mnie. Harry, proszę.   
Chłopak zamiera, spoglądając na niego uważnie.   
— Jesteś pewny, skarbie? — pyta, znów wytwarzając wibracje ręką i masując prostatę Louisa. — Mogę doprowadzić cię w ten sposób do orgazmu, jeśli chcesz. Mogę zacząć lizać cię, dopóki nie będziesz szlochać i…   
Głowa Louisa wiruje, utrudniając mu myślenie, gdy gorąco w jego brzuszu narasta i narasta, grożąc rychłym wybuchem.   
— Stop — skamle. — Harry, stop. Nie chcę dojść.   
Harry ostatni raz pociera jego prostatę, nim jego dłoń nieruchomieje — palce nie wysuwają się z niego, po prostu przestają się poruszać.   
— Naprawdę chcesz uprawiać dzisiaj seks? — pyta, a jego kutas podskakuje w widoczny sposób w bokserkach, jakby chciał pokazać swoje zaangażowanie w sprawę.   
— Tak — odpowiada Louis, kiedy udaje mu się zebrać myśli. Drżącą ręką sięga pod poduszkę i wyciąga kondoma, rumieniąc się, gdy Harry unosi lekko brew. — Jestem pewny i chcę tego.   
— W porządku — mówi chłopak łagodnie, nim bierze butelkę z nawilżaczem i wylewa go jeszcze więcej na swoje palce i wejście Louisa. — Musimy cię bardziej rozciągnąć.   
Louis kiwa głową, zamykając oczy i układając się wygodnie. Harry ostrożnie dodaje trzeci palec, skupiając się teraz na rozluźnieniu go, a nie sprawieniu mu przyjemności, choć te dwie czynności zawsze idą w parze. Przynajmniej teraz Louis nie czuje się, jakby miał w przeciągu dwóch sekund.   
Nie wie ile to wszystko trwa, ale czuje się jak galareta, drżący i gotowy, żeby Harry w niego wreszcie wszedł. Jego powieki otwierają się gwałtownie, kiedy słyszy szelest folii, i widzi, że Harry rozrywa zębami opakowanie prezerwatywy. Momentalnie gorący rumieniec wpływa mu na policzki, a biodra szarpią się z niecierpliwości.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego, wysuwając z niego ostrożnie palce i roluje na siebie kondoma, uważając, aby go nie uszkodzić. Następnie pokrywa się szczodrą ilością lubrykantu i układa nad ciałem Louisa, podpierając obok jego głowy jedną ręką, gdy drugą ustawia swojego penisa. Dociska ich czoła razem, spoglądając Louisowi prosto w oczy, jednocześnie drażniąc główką jego wejście.   
— Chcesz tego? — pyta ochryple i Louis sapie miękko, rozkładając szerzej nogi i próbując się na niego nabić.   
— Proszę — skamle, zagryzając dolną wargę i nie odwracając wzroku, gdy Harry pcha biodrami, wsuwając w niego samą główkę. — O Chryste, Harry…   
— Cicho, skarbie — szepcze chłopak, zabierając rękę spomiędzy ich ciał i podpiera się na niej po drugiej stronie głowy Louisa. — Rozluźnij się.   
Kiedy to mówi wsuwa się powoli do środka, rozciągając Louisa w bolesny i jednocześnie cholernie cudowny sposób, który zapiera mu dech w piersi. Jedyną rzeczą, które powstrzymuje Louisa przed odpłynięciem są oczy Harry’ego, głęboko wpatrzone w jego własne. Ich czoła są spocone i Louisowi jest gorąco, ale nie wyobraża sobie, że mogliby zrobić to w jakiś inny sposób.   
Oddycha nierówno, starając się przyzwyczaić do tego nieznośnego uczucia wypełnienia, które porywa każdą z jego myśli i sapie cicho, kiedy po krótkiej chwili Harry wchodzi w niego do samego końca. W pokoju nastaje chwila ciszy, kiedy obaj praktycznie wstrzymują oddech i wtedy Harry cofa odrobinę biodra, nim znów wpycha się do końca i Louis wygina się pod nim, skamląc głośno.   
— Ja pierdole, Lou — jęczy Harry. — Jesteś taki ciasny. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo.   
Całuje go słodko w usta, nim obniża się na ramionach i wciska twarz w poduszkę przy jego uchu. Następnie zaczyna pracować biodrami, wysuwając i wsuwając się w Louisa ostrożnie, gdy daje mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się do tego uczucia.   
Louis nie ma pojęcia, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego uczucia pełności i połączenia z Harrym, które dosłownie go obezwładnia. Po jego kręgosłupie przepływają również iskry podniecenia za każdym razem, gdy Harry wciska się w niego do końca i wykonuje biodrami małe kółko, pocierając jego prostatę i ścianki. Dlatego wygina się pod nim, goniąc za tymi uczuciami, gdy wbija paznokcie w jego plecy, starając się zmusić go do zwiększenia tempa. Harry wydycha gorące powietrze przy jego uchu, wykonując mocniejsze i ostrzejsze pchnięcie, które wyrywa z Louisa głośny szloch.   
— Mocniej — sapie Louis, zapierając się piętami o materac. — _Harry_.   
Chłopak spełnia jego prośbę, z każdą sekundą pieprząc go coraz mocniej i szybciej, co redukuje Louisa do jęczącego bałaganu. Brzuch Harry’ego dociska się do jego penisa, stymulując go i pozwalając mu wytworzyć tarcie, gdy szarpie własnymi biodrami w małych ruchach. Na jego brzuchu znajduje się już mała plamka wytworzona ze spermy i po niecałej minucie, Louis zdaje sobie z przerażeniem sprawę z tego, że niewiele mu brakuje do dojścia.   
— Ja… — jęczy bezradnie, marząc, aby zacisnąć wokół siebie dłoń i obciągać sobie, aż spuści się na swój brzuch. Harry chyba go rozumie, ponieważ wygina kręgosłup do góry, poprawiając swoją pozycję na kolanach i wciskając ręce pod łopatki Louisa — dłonie zaciska od spodu na jego ramionach, co pozwala mu szybciej i mocniej pracować biodrami.   
Louis szlocha, kiedy dotyka swojego penisa i trzęsie się na całym ciele, kiedy Harry uderza w niego gwałtownie i ostro, sapiąc ciężko prosto w jego ucho.   
— No dalej, Lou — warczy, podkreślając swoje słowa pchnięciami bioder. — Dojdź dla mnie, skarbie.   
Po tym wystarcza jedno przejechanie kciukiem po główce, aby Louis z krzykiem zaczął spuszczać się pomiędzy ich ciała. Harry wydaje z siebie aprobujący dźwięk, pieprząc go tak mocno, że rama łóżka zaczyna uderzać o ścianę, a Louis szlochać żałośnie. Kilka pchnięć później Harry nieruchomieje nad nim, wpychając się tak głęboko, że Louis praktycznie czuje go w gardle, i trzęsąc się, dochodzi w kondoma.   
Obaj sapią ciężko, jakby przebiegli maraton. Louis gładzi spocone plecy Harry’ego, mając wrażenie, jakby nie przebywał we własnym ciele. Wszystko go mrowi, a kończyny przypominają galaretę.   
Po dobrej minucie Harry wreszcie się z niego wysuwa i szybko zdejmuje kondoma, zawiązując go na końcu, nim kulturalnie odkłada na szafkę nocną, żeby później mogli go wyrzucić do kosza.   
— Jak się czujesz? — pyta, kładąc się na boku i podpierając na jednej ręce.   
— Cudownie — odpowiada szczerze Louis, uśmiechając się do niego. — To było niesamowite.   
Harry chichocze lekko.   
— Cieszę się — mówi. — Przepraszam, jeśli byłem odrobinę ostry, ale, Lou. Byłeś taki ciasny, Chryste, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.   
Louis oblewa się rumieńcem, ponieważ słuchanie tego po seksie znacznie różni się od przyjmowania tego do wiadomości w chwili uniesienia.   
— Um, to dobrze — mamrocze niemrawo, sprawiając, że Harry śmieje się i całuje go nos. — Musimy iść się umyć — mówi, czując jak sperma zaczyna zasychać na jego brzuchu, a nawilżacz nieprzyjemnie ściekać w dół pośladków. Harry naprawdę go nie żałował.   
— Za moment — wzdycha chłopak, układając się wygodniej. — Daj mi sekundę odpocząć.   
Obaj zamykają oczy i leżą w ciszy, rozkoszując się poorgazmowym rozluźnieniem. Louis już prawie przysypia, kiedy Harry szturcha go w bok, zmuszając do otworzenia oczu.   
— Chodź — mówi. — Idziemy cię umyć.   
— Mm, okej — mruczy Louis, patrząc jak chłopak się podnosi i przyjmując jego wyciągniętą dłoń w ramach pomocy.   
Idą do jego małej łazienki, w której o dziwo znajduje się całkiem porządny prysznic, który mieści ich obu. Jest odrobinę ciasno, ale i tak dają radę obaj się tam wcisnąć. Harry puszcza wodę, regulując odpowiednią temperaturę i kiedy jest wystarczająco ciepła, kieruje strumień wody na Louisa. Pomaga mu się namoczyć i zawiesza słuchawkę na uchwycie, nim sięga po żel do mycia. Uśmiecha się szeroko, wyciskając go na dłonie i przykłada namydlone ręce do ramion Louisa, zaczynając je myć.   
— Widzę pełen serwis dzisiaj — żartuje Louis, posłusznie unosząc ręce do góry, kiedy Harry myje jego pachy.   
— Ktoś musi dbać o moje maleństwo — odpowiada Harry, przez co Louis kopie go w piszczel. — Ała, za co to?   
— Za maleństwo — odpowiada młodszy chłopak, śmiejąc się.   
Harry wywraca na niego oczami, szybkimi ruchami myjąc jego brzuch, a potem plecy. Poświęca też dużo uwagi penisowi Louisa, którego myje ostrożnie i bardzo _dokładnie_. Louis naprawdę nie może powstrzymać tego, że drga z zainteresowaniem w jego dłoni. Harry posyła mu uśmieszek, wykonując na jego kutasie sugestywne ruchy i Louis odpycha jego dłoń, wywracając oczami.   
— No co — mruczy Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Potem przysuwa się o krok i sięga za Louisa, żeby wsunąć palce pomiędzy jego pośladki i zacząć zmywać z niego nawilżacz. Na początku robi to mechanicznie, chcąc po prostu go wyczyścić, jednak po kilku chwilach jego palce zaczynają zahaczać o wejście i wykonując wokół niego okrężne ruchy. Dwa palce wciskają się nagle do środka, wyrywając z gardła Louisa zaskoczony jęk i sprawiając, że uginają się pod nim kolana. Jest teraz bardzo wrażliwy, ale jego chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robi, gdy powoli zaczyna wsuwać i wysuwać z niego palce. — Jesteś taki otwarty — szepcze z zachwytem, szukając w jego wnętrzu prostaty.   
Louis chwyta się jego ramion dla równowagi i wciska twarz w jego pierś, oddychając nierówno i urywanie. Nie wie jak to możliwe, ale jego penis powoli znów zaczyna napływać krwią. Harry pieprzy go palcami jeszcze przez dobrą minutę, nim odsuwa się i sięga po słuchawkę od prysznica.   
— Odwróć się — instruuje i Louis jest tak zamroczony od przyjemności, że posłusznie wykonuje polecenie.   
Ciepła woda zaczyna spływać w dół jego łopatek, zabierając ze sobą mydliny. Harry polewa jego wejście, stamtąd również pozbywając się mydła i kiedy tylko udaje mu się to zrobić, z powrotem odkłada słuchawkę na uchwyt i popycha lekko Louisa do przodu, żeby oparł się dłońmi o szklaną ściankę prysznica.   
— Co…? — mamrocze Louis i zamiera, kiedy Harry opada za nim na kolana i rozszerza jego pośladki. — Harry?   
— Spodoba ci się — odpowiada ochryple chłopak. — Obiecuję.   
Po tym bez słowa wciska twarz między mokre od wody pośladki Louisa i zaczyna lizać jego wejście. Louis skamle, przyciskając czoło do zaparowanego szkła i wypycha niepewnie tyłek, ułatwiając Harry’emu dostęp.   
Chłopak praktycznie na niego spluwa, nim pewnie wsuwa język do środka i Louis nie miał pieprzonego pojęcia, że coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe. To zupełnie inny rodzaj przyjemności, niż do tej pory poznał i jego umysł zaczyna wirować, gdy Harry wsuwa i wysuwa z niego język. Harry przyciska usta do jego wejścia i ssie je lekko, mrucząc, jakby jadł coś pysznego i ta myśl sprawia, że Louis jęczy zawstydzająco głośno, sięgając do tyłu i wplatając palce w mokre włosy Harry’ego. Nie myśli o tym co robi, po prostu wypycha mocniej pośladki, gdy w tym samym czasie dociska do siebie mocniej twarz Harry’ego, potrzebując, aby chłopak nigdy nie przerywał.   
Jego biodra zostają ściśnięte przez dwie duże dłonie, ale chłopak go nie odpycha, więc Louis niepewnie zaczyna zataczać małe kółka biodrami i samemu pieprzyć się na usztywnionym języku Harry’ego.   
— To jest… — jęczy, ale przerywa, ponieważ musi złapać głęboki oddech. — Tak mi dobrze.   
Harry ściska go mocniej, dając mu znać, że go słyszał i przesuwa dłoń na przód jego ciała, owijając ją wokół jego erekcji. Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że znów jest twardy. Puszcza głowę Harry’ego, z powrotem podpierając się o ściankę prysznica i szlocha cicho, gdy chłopak obciąga mu, jednocześnie zasysając skórę przy jego wejściu.   
Następnie odsuwa się, sprawiając, że Louis jęczy z niezadowoleniem, spoglądając do tyłu. Włosy Harry’ego są mokre i przyklejone do jego twarzy, zielone oczy załzawione, a malinowe usta opuchnięte. Jego kutas jest twardy i wisi ciężko między nogami, przez co ślina napływa do ust Louisa, a penis podskakuje do góry.   
— Chodź stąd — mówi Harry, podnosząc się i wyłączając wodę.   
Louis mruga na niego, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje, ponieważ jego myśli wciąż wirują wokół tego, co czuł przez chwilą. Chłopak chyba rozumie, co się z nim dzieje, bo otwiera drzwiczki od prysznica i wychodzi na chłodne powietrze. Łapie pierwszy lepszy ręcznik z brzuchu i wyciera się nim byle jak, nim to samo robi z Louisem.   
— Po co wracamy do sypialni? — pyta Louis, kiedy udaje mu się odzyskać głos.   
— Chcę żebyś mnie ujeżdżał — odpowiada Harry bezpardonowo.   
Louis rumieni się od czubka głowy po palce u stóp, gdy przechodzą do sypialni, ale nie mówi nic. Kiedy docierają do łóżka, Harry kładzie się na środku i rozgląda wokół.   
— Gdzie masz kondomy? — pyta, marszcząc lekko brwi.   
— W szafce — odpowiada Louis i szybko wyciąga prezerwatywę, po czym podaje ją Harry’emu.   
Chłopak rozrywa opakowanie i szybko roluje lateks w dół swojego penisa, obserwując uważnie Louisa.   
— Nie musimy, jeśli nie chcesz — zapewnia go łagodnie, wyciągając do niego zapraszająco ręce.   
Louis posyła mu uśmiech, siadając okrakiem nad jego udami i potrząsa głową.   
— Chcę — mówi pewnie. — Po prostu… nie bardzo wiem jak?   
Stara się też nie myśleć o swoim lekko wystającym brzuchu, przez który wciąż czuje się niepewnie, ponieważ Harry wiele razy zapewniał go, że jest _piękny_.   
— Weź żel i mnie posmaruj — instruuje Harry łagodnie. Louis szybko wykonuje polecenie, wycierając po tym dłoń o prześcieradła; i tak nadają się już tylko do prania. — Teraz weź mnie w dłoń i nakieruj mnie na swoje wejście. Potem po prostu usiądź i poruszaj się w swoim tempie. Sprawdź, co przynosi ci przyjemność.   
Louis kiwa głową, sięgając za siebie i przytrzymując penisa Harry’ego w dłoni pod prostym kątem. Następnie ostrożnie nakierowuje go na siebie i zaczyna opuszczać się w dół, odchylając głowę z przyjemności. Uczucie bycia rozciąganym w ten sposób jest naprawdę przyjemne, kiedy jest rozluźniony po poprzednim seksie i tym, jak Harry lizał go w łazience. Dreszcze przebiegają wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy o tym myśli i pewniej opuszcza swój ciężar, dopóki jego pośladki nie stykają się z udami chłopaka.   
— Właśnie tak — sapie Harry, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego ciele. Jego spojrzenie jest pociemniałe i intensywne. — Teraz znajdź kąt, który najbardziej ci odpowiada i pieprz się na mnie.   
Louis jęczy cicho, słysząc to i niepewnie zaczyna kręcić kółka biodrami, przymykając powieki z przyjemności. Ostrożnie unosi się do góry, przesuwając się lekko na kolanach, żeby było mu wygodniej i opada w dół, wydychając powietrze. Następnie bez pośpiechu próbuje ustawiać się pod różnymi kątami, gdy Harry po prostu leży cierpliwie i mruczy do niego zachęcająco.   
Wreszcie, kiedy jest mocno wychylony do przodu i opiera się rękami o swoje własne kolana, udaje mu się potrzeć swoją prostatę i skamle głośno, nie zmieniając pozycji, gdy znowu unosi się w górę i opada w dół.   
— To tutaj, skarbie? — pyta Harry, a ja mokre włosy są rozłożone na poduszce. Na czole zebrały się już kropelki potu, a usta są rozchylone.   
— Tak — sapie Louis, powtarzając ruch. Tym razem robi to pewniej; unosi się prawie do momentu, gdy penis Harry’ego z niego wypada, po czym gładko opuszcza się w dół. Jego prostata mrowi, wysyłając dreszcze przez całe jego ciało i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed powtórzeniem tego ruchu, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze.   
Nawet nie wie kiedy zaczyna _pieprzyć się_ na Harrym, z odrzuconą w tył głową i zamkniętymi oczami. Chłopak pod nim jęczy raz po raz, ściskając mocno prześcieradła po swoich bokach, jakby powstrzymywał się przed pchnięciami bioder.   
Wkrótce uda Louisa zaczynają piec, a on sam sapać ze zmęczeniem, co znacznie spowalnia jego ruchy i Harry chyba to widzi, ponieważ łapie jego dłonie i ciągnie go w swoją stronę. Louis posłusznie podpiera się na rękach po obu stronach jego głowy i skamle głośno, kiedy Harry wypycha mu biodra na spotkanie. Jego duże dłonie zaciskają się mocno na pośladkach Louisa, gdy pomaga mu się unosić i opadać.   
— Louis — sapie Harry. — Właśnie tak. Pieprz się na mnie. Idzie ci cudownie.   
Louis szlocha cicho, zwieszając głowę i pracuje całym ciałem, bez myślenia sięgając dłonią do swojego ocierającego spermą penisa. Przy pierwszym dotknięciu drży gwałtownie, będąc bardzo wrażliwym, ale owija wokół siebie pięść i zaczyna sobie obciągać, jednocześnie dalej pracując biodrami. Harry narzuca szybkie i ostre tępo, gdy jego kutas cały czas pociera prostatę Louisa i to po prostu za dużo. Louis nawet nie wie kiedy, dochodzi z głośnym szlochem, trzęsąc się jak liść na wietrze. Jego jądra pulsują boleśnie, wyrzucają z siebie strugi spermy, które spływają po palcach jego prawej dłoni i w dół na brzuch Harry’ego.   
— Jesteś piękny — chrypi chłopak, cały czas go pieprząc, co tylko zwiększa siłę jego orgazmu. — Tak bardzo cię kocham.   
— Ja ciebie też — szepcze Louis, resztkami sił opuszczając się w dół i dociskając ich usta razem.   
Harry ściska mocno jego pośladki, wpychając się w niego gwałtownie, gdy goni swój własny orgazm i sapie prosto w jego usta, nie potrafiąc skupić się na pocałunku. Kilka chwil później wszystko ustaje i Louis bezsilnie opada na niego, tylko bardziej rozsmarowując między nimi pot i spermę.   
— I tyle z naszego prysznica — mamrocze, oddychając nierówno.   
Harry śmieje się pod nim, składając mały pocałunek na boku jego głowy.   
— Było warto — mówi z zadowoleniem.   
— Nasz seks zawsze będzie tak wyglądał? — pyta sennie Louis, trącając nosem policzek Harry’ego.   
— Z czasem będzie tylko lepiej — zapewnia go chłopak.   
Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, nim podnosi się i stacza na materac.   
— Znowu musimy iść pod prysznic — skarży się, spoglądając na bałagan na brzuchu Harry’ego. — I trzeba zmienić prześcieradła.  
— Po prysznicu możemy jechać do mnie — mówi Harry. — Po drodze skoczymy też po coś do jedzenia. Zgłodniałem.   
— W porządku — zgadza się Louis. — Niall na pewno ucieszy się na nasz widok.   
— Wiesz, że nie da ci spokoju, prawda? — pyta Harry, szczerząc się. — Już w restauracji chciał ci dokuczać, ale powstrzymał go Liam.   
Louis wywraca oczami.   
— Może mnie pocałować w tyłek.   
— Hej, tylko ja to mogę robić — sprzecza się Harry, wydymając dolną wargę.   
Rumieniec pojawia się na policzkach młodszego chłopaka, gdy przypomina sobie do jakiego całowania tyłka dzisiaj doszło.   
— Myślisz… — zaczyna, nim może się powstrzymać i przełyka ślinę. — Myślisz, że będę mógł ci kiedyś zrobić to, co ty mi?   
Jego głos jest niepewny i lekko się trzęsie, ale Louis patrzy pewnie Harry’emu w oczy.   
— Co? — pyta ten. — Wylizać mnie czy pieprzyć?   
— Jedno i drugie — uściśla Louis.   
— Och, skarbie — wzdycha Harry, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. — Jest tyle rzeczy, które pozwolę ci sobie zrobić, że nawet nie możesz sobie tego wyobrazić.   
— Trzymam za słowo — szepcze Louis, nim złącza ich usta w pocałunku.


End file.
